


Uncertainty to Comfort

by LoveInFreedom



Series: ABO Verse [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Twilight, Alpha Warriors, M/M, Minors be aware, Mpreg, Omega Sky, References to unfaithful marriage, This is NOT LU, lots of emotions, mentions of sex but nothing explicit, not with these three though, references to vomiting, they're wonderful together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveInFreedom/pseuds/LoveInFreedom
Summary: Sky has something important to confess to his mates, but anxiety has kept him from it. Even when he's finally able to find the courage to do so, he still can't be certain how they'll react.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Link/Link, Linkcest, TP Link/SS Link/HW Link
Series: ABO Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019721
Kudos: 18





	Uncertainty to Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT Linked Universe or associated in ANY WAY with Linked Universe.

Sky carefully pushed himself up onto his knees, grimacing as he wiped the remaining spit away from his mouth. This was the fourth morning in a row he'd been woken rudely by the need to vomit, and by this point, he was pretty sure about what that meant.

He sighed as he carefully moved to stand up, wobbling only a little as another small wave of nausea rolled through his stomach, which he considered an improvement compared to the first couple of mornings. Still he wasn't looking forward to walking back to camp on shaky legs. He tried to remember who had last watch, seeing as the sun was barely beginning to peak up above the horizon. 

His question was answered as he reentered the camp to see Time sitting next to the fire. The Alpha looked up at Sky with a knowing look in his gaze. Sky felt himself tensing under the gaze, not ready to be confronted by the questions he knew were coming.

It had been easy the last few days, because it had been Wild that was awake, often joined by Nomad, since the two of them were the cooks of the group and often would take the last watch or wake up early to get a jump on breakfast.

The other two Omegas had been easy to talk to about this, but with both of them hitting their heat (and Legend his rut, which really what odds?), they were tucked away in a nearby cave while the rest of the pack settled into camp, keeping watch over the cave to make sure they stayed safe. So now he didn't have his two confidants and he was facing the truth in front of their Pack Leader.

"Good morning Sky," Time said casually. "Come sit with me?"

Sky took a breath but nodded as he stepped over and took a seat on the log placed next to the fire, sitting close but not directly next to Time. 

Without speaking, Time held a mug out towards Sky. Sky took the cup carefully, inhaling the warm aroma of spiced ginger tea. 

"To help settle your stomach," Time said, leaning back and looking into the fire again. 

"Thank you," Sky murmured. He sipped carefully at the tea, waiting for Time to break the silence. 

Finally, after several long moments, he did.

"So, you're about a month then?"

Sky took in a shaky breath.

"Yes, right about. I assume at least it was during my heat..."

"And you haven't told them yet I assume?" Time asked.

Sky let his gaze drift over to where his mates were currently asleep, curled up around the gap left behind in his absence. 

"I..." Sky started before sighing. "I haven't yet, no."

"Hmm," Time hummed, not really in agreement, but just for acknowledgement. 

They fell back into silence as Time tossed a few more pieces of wood onto the fire. A few moments later, they were met with the sound of shuffling as Wind came up to them. 

The young Alpha was very obviously still half asleep as he walked over and collapsed down onto Time's lap. 

Time just chuckled and helped Wind shift around to where he was able to more comfortably lean against Time. Sky watched as Time seemed to absently reach up to run his fingers through Wind's fluffy hair that was sticking up from sleep. At one point, Sky would've been surprised to see their pack leader appearing so soft, but in the time they had been traveling, Sky had gotten used to seeing this side of Time.

"Why didn't you just stay in bed?" Time murmured into Wind's hair.

"Rain wouldn't cuddle," Wind grumbled.

Time huffed a laugh. "Are you sure you just didn't get too wiggly?"

"No..." Wind said. "He kicked me out of the bed."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Time said in a tone Sky could tell wasn't really sympathetic especially when he sent a wink over Wind's head as he pulled the younger closer. "You can stay here with me."

"You'll cuddle?" Wind asked with a yawn.

Time gave another chuckle as he placed a kiss to Wind's head.

"Isn't that what I'm already doing, love?"

"Mmm, yeah," Wind mumbled. Sky smiled faintly as he saw the young alpha fall back into a doze, held comfortably against his eldest mate's chest. 

It was quiet for another few moments before Time spoke up again. 

"You know you will need to tell them soon," he said softly. 

Sky sighed heavily, letting his hands drop to his stomach. 

"I know," he said. "I'm just worried about how they will react. It's not exactly ideal, you know. Being on this quest while being..."

"Hm, yes that is true, and we certainly will need to plan on how to go about battles, especially once you are farther along," Time agreed. "But for now, the most important thing is that you let your mates know what is going on. I'm sure they already suspect something, given you've been awake before they have been the last week."

Sky ducked his head bashfully. "Yes, well... not by choice."

Time huffed. "No, I imagine not."

Sky sighed. "Though I have no doubt that you're right. They very likely have noticed that something is up."

Time gave a sympathetic smile. "I understand you are probably anxious about this, but telling your mates and having their support will certainly help ease that."

Sky sighed again before perking up slightly as he sensed his mates rousing from sleep. He felt the confusion and mild concern when they realized that he was no longer sandwiched between them in their nest, but that worry was short lived as their minds awoke enough to sense where he was. Warriors was the first to look up and meet his eyes, a smile forming on his face as he got to his feet. Sky watched him stretch before nudging Twilight with his foot. With the nest being across camp from the fire, Sky couldn't hear any conversation as his mates prepared for the day, but that didn't stop him from watching as their movements seemed to coordinate in their morning routine.

"Now would be a good time to tell them," Time murmured, pulling Sky's attention back to him.

Sky bit nervously at his lip, but nodded slowly. He knew Time was right, that he needed to tell his mates about... this. But that didn’t help ease the anxieties he felt, even as he got to his feet and handed the mostly empty mug back to Time. The lead Alpha gave him a small smile, no doubt as a means of support as Sky took in a slow breath and turned to walk over to his mates.

It wasn't really a long walk across the camp, but for Sky, it felt like eternity. He couldn't admit it, but a small voice in the back of his mind suggested that he was walking exceptionally slow, prolonging the inevitable. 

He could feel the anxiety building up, his hands fidgeting with where his tunic hung against his stomach. His stomach that was relatively flat now, but given a few months time…

The thought stopped him in his steps.

That… that was really going to happen, wasn’t it? Sky flattened his hands across his belly, imagining what it would look like as it grew, a sign of... the life he was carrying within.

Nausea bubbled up in his throat, and for a second Sky was sure he was going to be sick again as the thoughts swirled in his mind. 

They… they weren’t  _ ready _ for this. They hadn’t talked about it.  _ They’d only been mated for a month. _ They…

"Sky?" 

There was a gentle touch against his cheek, a thumb brushing across his cheekbone and fingers curling against his jaw. 

Sky blinked his eyes open to meet Warriors’ deep cobalt, reading the worry present in his mate’s gaze. 

"Sky what’s wrong?" Warriors whispered. 

Sky’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to think of what words to say. His eyes flicked between Warriors and Twilight, who stood next to Warriors, a similar expression of concern on his face. 

"I…" Sky started, but the words caught in his throat. He couldn’t just  _ tell them _ , could he? This wasn’t something you just blurted out. No… back home on Skyloft people always made a big deal about things like this. Sky knew it was a special moment that mates shared, with this kind of news. It needed to be private and personal… he’d already messed it up by not letting them know first. What if he’d offended their worlds’ cultures?

"Skylark," Twilight said softly, stepping around Warriors and placing a gentle hand on Sky’s upper arm. "Is there something you need to talk to us about?"

Sky nodded slightly, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Warriors’ thumb move across his skin again. 

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Warriors asked. "We can take a walk."

He managed another nod, and felt the hand on his cheek slide around to cradle the back of his head and pull it forward slightly so that a soft kiss could be placed to his forehead. 

Warriors pulled back as Sky opened his eyes again. This time his mate had a small smile on his face. He held out a hand towards Sky, and Sky gratefully took it. 

Twilight also leaned in and placed a kiss to Sky’s cheek.

"Give me just a moment to grab our gear, love," Twilight said.

Sky gave him a small smile and nod as he stepped away to gather a few weapons from their bags, all the while trying to push down the anxiety that came with the knowledge he’d only managed to delay his announcement for a little while longer. 

**…**

They’d walked about ten minutes before the Sky finally thought of a way to approach the conversation. 

He stopped in his steps, Warriors and Twilight stopping as well. His mates didn’t say anything, waiting patiently until Sky was ready to speak.

Sky swallowed, taking a steadying breath.

"I… was wondering," he started slowly. "We’ve been mated for a month now, and I was just wondering about what customs your worlds had for things like this? Like, celebrating mate bonds and kinda… what follows after that?"

"What do you mean exactly?" Twilight asked. 

Sky shuffled his feet. "I just mean like… well back home, when someone mates, its always kind of a big deal. Shortly before or after, depending on  _ how _ the mating happens, they typically have a special ceremony in front of the goddess statue. Basically committing their relationship to the Goddess Hylia, and asking for her blessing as they go forward in life. Then, once they’ve done that, there is usually a feast for celebration with their close family and friends."

"Oh, customs like that," Warriors said. He brought a hand to his scratch at his jaw like he was thinking. "In my world it really just depends on your status. If you’re of a normal status, its pretty similar to what you described Sky. Well, minus the Goddess Statue ceremony. But the higher the noble status, the bigger deal is made. I uh… well it would’ve been expected for me, back home, that when I took a mate that there would be a huge ceremony announcing it presided over by Queen Zelda herself."

He chuckled lightly before moving his hand to rub at the back of his neck. "I’ll… try to find a way to get around that, whenever we end up back in my world. I don’t want to force you two into that spotlight if we can avoid it."

Twilight hummed as he stepped closer and placed a hand on Warriors’ arm, pulling the other’s attention to him. 

"Is it because of the enemies in your world still?" he asked softly, his voice carrying concern and understanding. 

Warriors nodded. "Things have calmed down significantly since the war ended, but I know there are still people that would much rather see me dead than happily mated. I don’t want to put you in the spotlight because I don’t want to risk you."

Sky smiled and squeezed gently at Warriors hand he was still holding. 

"Thank you for being so concerned about us," he said. 

"How would it work to be able to… avoid that spotlight?" Twilight asked. 

Warriors shrugged. "I’m not sure. I would need to work it out with Zelda, to be honest. I don’t doubt she would be able to find a way to keep us from having to deal with all of that, but it may require jumping through some hoops."

Twilight nodded as he leaned slightly into Warriors before turning to look at Sky. 

"For my world," he said. "Well, my home village really… Everyone in the village is close, practically family. When people choose to mate, the village celebrates with a feast and the mayor normally gives a speech about the couple and wishes them well. It’s a small thing, but it’s what we have." He shrugged. "I’m not sure about the customs beyond my village. Even after my adventure, when I spent more time out in the world, it was never really something that interested me."

"Did that help answer your question, Sky?" Warriors asked.

Sky nodded a little, biting at his lip as he contemplated his next step. He pulled in a quick breath before speaking again.

"What… what about when mates are… expecting?"

"Pregnancy announcements are about the same as mating announcements in my village," Twilight said. "We do have a kinda cheesy tradition though, that when the carrier announces to the sire that they're expecting, they'll hide a pumpkin seed in their meal." He paused as he smirked lightly at a thought. "I remember Rusl almost choked on the seed when Uli announced her second pregnancy."

"Having met Rusl, I'm frankly not surprised," Warriors said with a chuckle. Then he sighed and stretched his arms above his head, unfortunately releasing his hold on Sky's hand as he did, but Sky was distracted from the loss of that when his eyes trailed to the small strip of skin that showed of Warriors' stomach as his shirt raised. Warriors groaned as he lowered his arms, and Sky could swear he felt a tinge of disappointment from Twilight's side of the bond. 

"As for in my world, there’s not much to say," Warriors continued, as if he hadn’t even noticed his mate’s disappointment, though Sky could sense Warriors’ smugness across their bond which meant he most certainly had picked up on the disappointment. "I remember when I was little, the bearers in town would always make a big deal whenever my mother was expecting one of my sisters, and the sires would always joke and make comments with my father… but that’s about it."

"What about in your world, Sky?" Twilight asked. 

Sky blinked at the question, shifting slightly on his feet. He should have expected them to ask about his world, but he hadn’t readied an answer.

"Oh, uh… well when a pregnancy is announced, there’s normally a celebration with family and friends, similar to celebration for mates. I guess the big difference would be once the pup or pups are born, there’s a dedication ceremony with the parents at the Goddess Statue. It’s normally a small ceremony, meant to be an intimate and spiritual event for the family. The parents will usually choose two of their close friends or perhaps a sibling that also attend the ceremony as witnesses, and as Vowed Protectors for the pup. Zelda actually chose me to be hers..."

He trailed off, remembering back to the dedication of Zelda and Groose’s first pup, who they’d had right before he’d been pulled away into this adventure. They’d asked Sky and Pipit to act as the Vowed Protectors for their son.

Sky remembered standing at Zelda’s side that day, seeing how happy she was to have started her family. The glow of her presence having nothing to do with her divine powers and everything to do with holding her son close as Groose wrapped his arms around the both of them and their joyful laughter filled the air. 

It had been then, that perhaps for the first time, Sky had wondered what it would be like to have that for himself. Before his adventure and everything that had been revealed with it, he had thought that maybe he and Zelda would be able to be together, and though they wouldn’t have been able to easily have children of their own, that had never bothered him. He had never really considered himself the ‘maternal’ type, and outside of heats, he hadn’t ever felt the desire to… well, breed. 

But to see his best friends happy to start their life together… Sky couldn’t help but think that… maybe that was something he wanted too. 

And he had it now. He had not one, but two wonderful mates, and soon…

Sky didn’t realize he’d been lost in his thoughts until he felt gentle hands take both of his.

"Sky, sweetheart? Is everything okay?" 

Twilight’s voice was soft, full of concern. Sky blinked his eyes to focus better on the steely blue of his mate’s gaze, trying to bring a reassuring smile to his face.

He didn’t  _ mean _ to cause his mates worry. If he could just  _ tell them. _

But the anxiety was still building up inside of him, all the what-ifs and what-could-happens circling in his mind as he tried to find the right words. And before he realized it was even happening, Sky felt tears starting to burn in his eyes and trail down his cheeks. 

As soon as the sensation registered, it was as if the gates holding everything in burst open. Sky felt his legs give out under him and would have collapsed were it not for Twilight catching him and helping him gently to his knees. He could feel his mates’ worry and alarm through the bond, which only made his emotions flow harder.

This was wrong, this wasn’t how this was supposed to happen. They were supposed to share this moment in happiness, not fear and anxiety.

Warriors was at his side now too. Sky could feel his hand on his back while his other took hold of one of Sky’s hands from Twilight. A soft kiss was pressed to his knuckles as Warriors held their clasped hands to his chest. 

"Sky, please love, tell us what’s wrong," Warriors softly begged. "Are you hurt? Sick? Did we do something? Please, we need you to tell us so we can help."

Sky only managed to shake his head, his body shuddering from a sob he refused to let out. 

There were hands on his cheeks now, framing either side of his face. The rough and calloused texture of the skin immediately told him it was Twilight (though, given Warriors was still holding his hand, that made the most sense).

"Sky, can you please look at me?"

Twilight’s voice was calm, surprisingly so, Sky felt, given everything happening. But it was that calmness that Sky pulled on, willing himself to give in to the request. 

With a shaky breath, Sky forced his eyes open. Tears still blurred his vision, but he was able to make out the serious expression on Twilight’s face. 

"Sky," Twilight said slowly. "Are… are you pregnant?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Warriors, as well as a tightened grip on his hand as Sky tried to force air into his lungs. He closed his eyes for a second, just to try and center himself on the answer. 

It wasn’t a word he had really… admitted to himself yet. He knew. He’d had the suspicion for probably a few weeks now. The morning-sickness was just what made the confirmation in his mind. 

But he had yet to admit it as bluntly as Twilight asked. 

Sky took in a breath, letting it out in a stuttering exhale as he opened his eyes back up to look at Twilight. 

"I…" he started slowly. He swallowed around the word caught in his throat. One word. That’s all he needed to say. 

"Skylark?" 

Warriors this time. Concern still evident in his voice, as well as apprehension. Apprehension that Sky could almost  _ taste _ coming from both of his mates. 

He just needed to give them an answer. 

Another breath. He could answer them. He  _ needed _ to tell them.

He could. 

"Y-yes," he finally forced out. "Yes."

The word felt like a dead-weight as it made its way from his mouth. It felt akin to a child dragging their feet when they were being asked to do something they did not want to do. 

The silence that came after was heavy, full of pressure as Sky waited for his mates to give their reactions. 

It was Warriors who finally broke the silence. 

"Really?" he asked, his voice soft and mixed with an emotion Sky couldn’t identify. Sky turned his head to look at him, seeing Warriors’ eyes wide with something Sky wasn’t sure of, but somehow understood as… hopeful? 

"Sky you… you’re gonna have a baby?" Warriors continued, and Sky was shocked to see tears glisten in the corners of his eyes. 

Sky nodded slowly. "I… I’m about a month along, I think," he said. "I think… during my heat…"

"That would make sense," Twilight said. "Chances of pregnancy are higher during heats or ruts."

"I know, I’m sorry," Sky murmured. 

"Why are you apologizing?" Warriors asked, the hand that he was holding on Sky’s back moving up to comb his fingers through Sky’s hair, tucking a loose strand behind his ear as he leaned his head closer to Sky’s. 

"B-because," Sky said. "We hadn't talked about this. We’ve only been mated for a month, and we haven’t talked about having kids. Plus, we’re on this quest. I can’t be pr- _ pregnant _ on this quest, especially when we don’t know what is happening or why we were all brought together. What if something  _ happens? _ "

"Oh love," Twilight murmured, leaning forward to place his forehead against Sky’s. "You have no reason to apologize."

"It wasn’t planned, certainly not," Warriors agreed, "but in all honesty, we should have realized this was a very real possibility, especially with how your heat was."

"We carry just as much fault with this," Twilight said. "You needed at least one of us to  _ become _ pregnant, and it could have been either one of us who was the sire."

Sky let out a watery laugh. "You never know, it could be  _ both _ of you."

"But… that would mean..." Warriors started, and Sky glanced over to see a mild alarm on his face. Twilight seemed to see the same look, and Sky could see the mischief cross his face from the corner of his eye. 

"It wouldn’t be unheard of," Twilight said, a slight teasing tone in his voice. "And besides, we  _ did _ knot you at the same time…"

Warriors let out a coughing sputtering noise, which caused Twilight to laugh. 

"Hun, you know I’m just teasing you," Twilight said, reaching out to put a hand on the side of Warriors head. 

"I know," Warriors said, letting out a resigned breath. "But even with the teasing… you aren’t  _ wrong _ ." 

He sighed. "There’s not a way for us to know right now though, right?"

"Not for a few months most likely," Twilight agreed. 

Sky’s breath hitched.  _ Months.  _ This was something that was going to happen over months… and beyond that… they were gonna have a  _ baby _ at the end of it. Maybe  _ more than one _ , because Sky couldn’t deny that Twilight was right. They had been joking, but that didn’t erase the fact that he  _ had _ taken both of their knots together, locking their seed inside his womb. 

During heat, it was something that his body craved. The feeling of their seed coating his insides had been what he had needed then, but now the aftermath of that was staring him in the face. 

A hand brushing across his forehead pulled him from his thoughts.

"Come back to us, Skylark," Twilight murmured. "Where are your thoughts going?"

"I… I’m scared," Sky admitted. "This… it’s going to change  _ so much _ for us."

"It will," Warriors agreed. "But the three of us will take it all on together."

"We’re here for you Sky," Twilight said. "We’re gonna stay by your side through all of this."

Sky felt more tears start to fill his eyes as he hiccuped a sob. Before he could really process it, he was being pulled tightly into Twilight’s chest, Warriors leaning in and wrapping his arms around him from behind. 

"Shh sweetheart, we’ve got you. It’s okay," Twilight whispered, his hand coming up to comb through Sky’s hair at the back of his head. 

"We aren’t leaving you alone with this, Sky," Warriors said. "We knew this was something that could happen when we agreed to be mates. And when we became mates, we made that commitment for life. If part of that is helping to bring another life into the world, then that’s what we’ll do."

There was a gentle kiss placed to the back of his ear as Warriors finished speaking that pulled a whine from Sky. 

He felt so overwhelmed from the way his mates had reacted to the news. He had never expected that they would be so…  _ okay _ with this. Ever since he’d started planning about how to tell them, he’d never allowed himself to imagine an outcome like what he had actually received - one where his mates were nothing but supportive and comforting of his own fears. 

Part of Sky worried that his mates were hiding their own feelings about their newly revealed situation, and he certainly would need to talk to them about that at some point, but for the moment he just accepted the love and comfort that they were offering. 

They sat there for a while longer. Sky's sobs slowly died out, replaced by soft sniffles and whimpers. He felt like a complete mess, and was slightly ashamed to have fallen apart so easily over news that to anyone else would have been joyful. He idly wondered if pregnancy hormones were already starting to affect his emotions. If that was the case, then he dreaded to think what would happen in the months to come.

His mates were still whispering quietly to him. They had continued to give him reassurances as he cried, even though they did start floundering at one point to find new things to say so they weren't simply repeating themselves. Sky certainly appreciated the effort though, and not for the first time wondered how he had managed to be blessed with two amazing mates such as them.

They would be good fathers, he thought idly, a small smile forming on his face.

Eventually, Sky could feel his legs had completely fallen asleep where they were folded underneath him, to the point it was uncomfortable. He managed to pull himself away from Twilight's chest, whining slightly as the stiffness in his body protested. 

"Hey there Skylark," Twilight said softly, a gentle smile on his face as Sky glanced up at him. Twilight lifted his hands and brushed the last few tears away from Sky's cheeks. "Are you feeling better?"

Sky nodded, taking in a breath. "I'm sorry to fall apart on you like that," he murmured. 

"Sweetheart, you don't need to apologize," Warriors said, leaning back to give Sky room to sit up, but keeping his fingers threaded in Sky’s hair. "Obviously this is gonna be a big change for all of us, but it’ll be the  _ most _ for you, because it’s  _ your body _ that will be carrying this little one. It’s completely understandable that you would be scared and emotional."

Sky frowned as he processed Warriors' words that his body would be what carried their little one for the months before they were born, protecting and nourishing them as they grew. Slowly, he brought his hand to lay against his stomach, imagining the barely budding life within. Two more hands covered his almost immediately, and Sky glanced up to meet the eyes of both of his mates. They both wore happy smiles on their faces, unshed tears sparkling in their eyes. 

"Just know," Warriors continued, his voice dropping lower, "we’re going to be here for you every step of the way."

He leaned in and placed a kiss to the corner of Sky’s mouth. 

Twilight leaned in too, pressing his own kiss to Sky’s forehead. 

"You’re going to be a wonderful mother, Skylark," Twilight murmured against his skin. "We’re both so lucky to have you as our mate."

"I…" Sky began to whisper, but was interrupted by a loud growl coming from his stomach. Sky felt his ears heat up immediately with his embarrassment as both of his mates looked at him with humored looks of surprise. 

"Maybe we should get back to the camp and get you some food," Warriors said with a small laugh. "Especially since we know you’re eating for two now."

" _ Maybe more _ ," Twilight said with a chuckle.

" _ Twi _ ," Warriors whined. 

Twilight didn’t hide his laughter as he pushed himself up to his feet, helping Sky up as he did. Sky leaned into Twilight’s side as his mate wrapped his arm around him. Warriors stood beside them, holding Sky’s hand tightly. 

Sky didn’t keep his contentment from flowing through their bond, basking in the comfort and security of having his mates by his side as they made the walk back to camp. 

**...**

Camp was much more active by the time they returned. First had joined Time beside the fire, the two of them putting the final touches on breakfast. Time was still being held hostage by a sleeping Wind leaning against him, so First was doing most of the food preparation, Tempo sitting with him to help with ingredients. It wouldn’t be as extravagant as some of Wild’s breakfasts, but it would be good enough. 

Rainbow and Engie were both huddled just a bit off to the side, Rainbow examining some of their various weapons, Engie assisting him where he could. He was the one to look up at them as they reentered the camp, a wide smile forming on his face when he noticed them.

"Have a good morning walk in the woods?" Engie asked, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Figured it would be a bit early for a  _ tryst _ ."

Warriors rolled his eyes at Engie’s choice of vocabulary, because he knew that the word came from Warriors’ himself. Once, when Warriors had caught Engie and Tempo stealing some time to themselves in a closet in Warriors’ own castle, Warriors had called them out for ‘ _ having a tryst _ ’. Since then, Engie had made sure to use the word against Warriors anytime he had the chance.

"Not a tryst, grease-monkey," Warriors shot back. 

"Suuuuure," Engie retorted, causing Rainbow to snort beside him. 

"Don’t tease them dear one," First admonished. He then turned to Warriors, Twilight, and Sky. "Breakfast is almost ready. I’m sure you all are hungry."

Warriors noticed the small, knowing smile present on the oldest hero’s face.  _ Surely _ he couldn’t know… not when Warriors and Twilight themselves had only just found out. But then again, this  _ was _ First. It wouldn’t actually be surprising if he had picked up on the signs just from his own observation. 

Warriors readied himself to reply, only to cut off when a near inaudible whine came from Sky beside him. Warriors turned in time to see Sky throw his hand over his mouth and nose, his body moving as if he were trying not to retch. 

"Sky?" Warriors murmured to him. 

"Smells," Sky managed out, his voice muffled from his hand. "I…"

"C’mon," Twilight said with a sense of urgency, guiding Sky quickly to the edge of the camp where their nest was. 

"Sky are you alright?" Rainbow called out with concern. The only response he got was Sky tearing from Twilight and Warriors’ holds and sprinting behind a bush. They could all hear the sound of him retching.

"Oh dear," Warriors heard Tempo murmur as the young musician jumped up and ran for his bag. 

Twilight and Warriors both didn’t even hesitate before rushing after their mate. Twilight was beside Sky immediately, pulling his hair back from his face as Sky knelt heaving.

Warriors crouched beside Sky placing his hand gently between on Sky’s back as the other shook. He couldn’t help but notice Sky was mostly dry heaving at this point, and Warriors idly wondered if Sky even had anything in his stomach to have been sick with in the first place.

It took a few moments before Sky finally shuddered and pushed himself back upright. He wiped his mouth with the handkerchief that Twilight offered him, and gratefully accepted the canteen Warriors held out towards him.

"I’m sorry," he murmured. 

"It’s okay," Twilight said, brushing Sky’s hair from his face. "It happens. Do you want to go to the nest now?"

Sky nodded weakly and Twilight stood before scooping Sky up into his arms. Sky gave a small squeak that made Warriors smile as Sky instinctively tucked into Twilight’s chest as Twilight carried him to the nest.

"Warriors?" 

Warriors turned to see Tempo standing behind him, a small pouch in hand. He held the pouch out for Warriors to take.

"This is for Sky," Tempo said. "To help with the nausea."

"Thanks," Warriors said, taking the pouch carefully. 

"It’s a special tea blend," Tempo said. "I… used to get pretty bad nausea with my heats. My Zelda gave me this to help. Hopefully it can help Sky too."

Warriors opened the pouch and sniffed faintly. The blend smelled good, a little floral for his own tastes, but he was certain Sky would like it. 

Though… he was missing something to actually  _ make _ tea. 

As if he had predicted their dilemma, First stepped up behind Tempo, a steaming cup of hot water in one hand and a small plate with a few slices of bread on it in the other. 

"This should also help," First said. "Sky needs to make sure to continue to eat, despite the nausea, but hopefully this should be light enough for his stomach to handle."

Warriors tucked the pouch of tea into his belt and took the plate and cup.

"Just a pinch of the tea will be fine for a cup that size," Tempo said, leaning into First as the taller wrapped his arm around his shoulders. 

"You should go to your mates," First said. "Your Omega needs both of his Alphas right now."

Warriors gave a curt nod before turning and heading back to the nest he and his mates shared. Twilight and Sky were both tucked amongst the blankets and pillows (as many as they could have while traveling), Sky leaning against Twilight with Twilight’s arms wrapped comfortingly around him. They both looked up as Warriors approached, Sky perking up immediately at the sight of him. 

"Wars," he said, a slight whine to his tone, reaching an arm out for him. 

Warriors smiled and leaned over to place a quick kiss to the top of Sky’s head before settling down into the nest himself. He handed the plate of bread to Twilight as he pulled the pouch of tea from his belt. 

"What’s that?" Twilight asked.

"Tempo gave it to me," Warriors said as he reached into the pouch and pulled out just a pinch as Tempo had instructed. "It’s a tea mix to help with nausea."

Sky whimpered slightly. 

"Time gave me ginger tea this morning," he murmured. "That was  _ supposed _ to help."

"You were sick this morning?" Twilight asked, worry seeping into his voice. "Has that been happening a lot?"

Sky hummed. "Just the last week," he admitted. "It kind of confirmed to me what was going on."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Warriors asked, sliding closer to the other two and handing Sky the cup of tea. He took it with slightly shaky hands, but hummed in contentment as Warriors pressed against his side. Twilight didn't hesitate to adjust slightly to help Sky sit up more, balancing him between the two of them and letting his shoulder brush right against Warriors. 

"I was worried," Sky admitted quietly. "I couldn't be sure how you two would react to the news."

"Did you think we would react poorly?" Twilight asked, a tinge of surprise in his voice.

Sky shrugged, pulling the cup of tea up to his mouth and blowing on it carefully. 

"Like I said, we've only been mated for a month. We haven't talked about having kids, and plus, being on this quest... I couldn't really know what to expect, since in my mind nothing of this situation was ideal."

Warriors hummed. "I could see why that would cause you to worry," he said. "I wish you had told us sooner, especially if you've been getting sick, but I can understand why you didn't."

"I wanted to," Sky said. "Time finally talked me into it this morning."

" _ Time knows _ ?" Twilight gasped out. He was met with disinterested looks from both Sky and Warriors, to which he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Of course Time knows," he amended.

"I imagine it probably won't be a secret to the others for much longer," Warriors mused. "Unfortunately, I think our re-entrance into camp and the following event caught all of their attention."

"Probably only Wind, Engie, and the three not here haven't picked up on it yet," Twilight agreed. 

"Wild and Nomad know," Sky said. "They were normally already awake to start on breakfast when I would have to get up in the morning for... well you know. They noticed what was happening, and it didn't take long for them to figure out. Omegas tend to pick up on the signs quickly, since it's something all of us tend to look out for, especially after heats."

"Would they tell Legend?"

Warriors didn't mind Legend knowing, though he admittedly wasn't looking forward to whatever teasing he may get from the other Alpha. But he would prefer that Legend found out from him or his own mates, not from Wild or Nomad.

Sky shook his head. "They won't. They know how important announcing a pregnancy is to an Omega, and they knew I hadn't told you yet. They won't tell him."

Twilight chuckled. "Especially since they may be getting themselves into a very similar type of predicament right this very moment."

"Ugh, why would you bring that up?" Warriors groaned, nudging Twilight gently with his shoulder.

"You can't tell me that I'm wrong," Twilight contested. "I guarantee that at least one of them will end up with child after their heats are over."

"I bet it will be Wild," Sky murmured. Warriors and Twilight both looked at him with mild amusement and looks expectant for an explanation. Sky smirked in response. "Remember, before any of the three of us bonded, we would help each other through heats," he said. "Wild by far was the... neediest of the two. Legend will likely spend a lot more focus on him for that reason."

"Again, this isn’t really something I wanted to know," Warriors said with a huff, though he certainly was amused by the speculating.

Sky smiled faintly as he leaned his head against Warriors’ shoulder. "I don’t think I would be upset if one of them were to end up pregnant," he said. "It… might be nice, to have someone going through the same experience."

His voice grew softer as he spoke, and Warriors could tell that the Omega was starting to get drowsy. 

Twilight seemed to notice as well, because he reached up and poked Sky on his nose.

"Don’t sleep just yet, love," Twilight said. "You need to try to eat something first."

Sky whined, nuzzling his face into Warriors’ neck. Warriors chuckled lightly as he reached up to brush a hand through Sky’s bangs. 

"Just a piece of bread for now, alright? Then you can rest."

Sky muttered a bit, but blinked his eyes open and didn’t protest as Twilight traded him a piece of bread for the partially empty tea cup. 

He ate the bread with slow, careful bites. Warriors knew he and Twilight were both watching carefully to make sure he didn’t didn’t get hit with a wave of nausea. Sky finished the piece of bread and seemed to stomach it for the moment. 

"Good job sweetheart," Twilight murmured, placing a kiss to Sky’s temple. 

"Do you think you could eat another?" Warriors asked.

Sky nodded, accepting another piece and eating it in the same methodical way. He seemed to stomach this one well too, and Warriors and Twilight both hummed praises to him as he finished that one. 

It wasn’t a lot of food, and Warriors definitely wanted Sky to eat more, but if what Sky had said that he had been up early most mornings, including this one to be sick, plus all the emotions he had dealt with earlier… Warriors could tell Sky probably wanted to nap. 

"Why don’t you lay down now," Warriors offered as Sky started nuzzling his neck again. "Twi and I will stay here while you rest."

Sky hummed as Warriors and Twilight shuffled to let him lay on his right side, his head pillowed on Warriors’ lap, face pressing into his belly. It only took a few moments before he breathing evened out and he fell asleep. 

They waited a while longer before Twilight shuffled to his feet. 

"I’m gonna get us some food," he whispered, bending over and placing a quick kiss to Warriors’ lips. 

Warriors hummed in agreement as Twilight made his way over to the fire to gather food for the two of them. He watched him go for a moment before turning his attention back to Sky. 

The Omega was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling easily. Warriors combed his fingers through Sky’s long hair. His mind was still spinning over the news that Sky had just shared with them. 

His mate was pregnant. Warriors didn’t know how to process it, if he were being honest. Sky hadn’t been wrong when he said that the timing wasn’t the best.

But what was done was done. Sky was pregnant, and Warriors would need to act quicker on his plan to retire from his Hyrule’s army. He’d already been making plans, since he’d made the decision to mate with Sky and Twilight, but now with a child on the way…

Well, he wouldn’t be able to actually do anything until they next ended up in his world. For now, he would need to begin form battle strategies to protect Sky (and potentially any other Omegas in the pack) in battles. 

They were lucky that most of their Omegas were distanced fighters, the only exception being Tempo really, but since Tempo wasn’t mated to an Alpha (yet, at least. He, Engie, and First were all actively courting, and Warriors knew it was only a matter of time before they bonded), he didn’t need to worry too much for him yet.

Warriors sighed.

"That’s a comforting sound," Twilight said as he stepped back into the nest. He had two bowls of food in his hands, handing one to Warriors once he was settled down beside him. 

"Sorry," Warriors replied, accepting the bowl from Twilight. The bowl contained scrambled eggs, loaded with bacon, cheese, chives, and even some chopped up Hylian shrooms. To Warriors, it smelled delicious, but he could imagine that the smell could’ve been too strong for Sky. 

He remembered his mother had always been incredibly sensitive to smell whenever she had been pregnant, so it didn’t surprise him that Sky was as well. 

"You were thinking, weren’t you?" Twilight asked softly as he leaned into Warriors’ side and began to eat his breakfast.

"Can you blame me?"

Twilight gave a soft sigh of his own. 

"No," he admitted. He was quiet for a few moments as he took bites of his food before speaking again. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just… planning."

"Already?" Twilight asked. 

"May as well," Warriors admitted. "We’re gonna have to plan for a lot of different things, and everyone looks to me to make our battle strategies. Which… now that our Omega is carrying our child, and may not be the only one from our pack to be with-child soon… We can’t risk putting them in danger."

"Sky is still capable of defending himself for now," Twilight said. "And we don’t know that the others are going to become pregnant."

"You know how my mind works," Warriors said with a small smile. "Gotta have a plan for every situation."

Twilight huffed a laugh as he set his empty bowl off to the side and curled closer into Warriors’ side, wrapping his arms around him. 

"I know you do, love," he said. "But we’re going to be fathers in a few months. We aren’t going to be prepared for everything when the pup gets here."

Warriors finished with his own bowl and set it down before glancing back down at Sky still sound asleep in his lap. His hands moved to trail through Sky’s hair again, curling the soft waves around his finger. Sky gave a content sigh and nuzzled his nose into Warriors’ stomach. 

His eyes trailed down to Sky’s stomach, flat now, but would grow over the course of the following months as their child grew. 

"We’re… its really gonna happen?" Warriors asked softly.

Warriors felt Twilight’s head shift from where he had leaned against Warriors shoulder, moving to glance up at him. 

"We’re really gonna be parents?" Warriors asked. 

Twilight hummed. "I guess we are," he said. "It’s crazy to think about that, isn’t it?"

"I… don’t know if I’m ready," Warriors admitted quietly, more to himself but he knew Twilight had heard him too. "I don’t know if I’ll be a good father."

Twilight shifted, sitting up more to look Warriors in the face. 

"Sweetheart, what has you thinking that?" Twilight asked, reaching up and brushing part of Warriors’ hair from his face. 

"I’m just worried," he said. "I’m still contracted to the army in my world. I had been making plans, after mating with you two, to go ahead and retire. I knew it may still be a bit before I would be able to, but that was my plan. But with a pup coming… I  _ can’t _ stay in the army, Twi. I can’t do that to you or Sky or our child."

"I guess that makes sense," Twilight murmured. "But… that doesn’t explain why you think you may not be a good father."

Warriors took a shaky breath. "Because I’ve seen what a military career can do to a family. My father… he was rarely around. He was high ranking in the military. He’d come home for my mother’s heats, get her pregnant, and then be gone for months at a time. He would sometimes come home around the time she gave birth, but not always."

"Oh Wars…"

"I just… I  _ don’t _ want to be like him," Warriors said. "I want to be there for you and Sky. And to be there for our child."

"You won’t be like him," Twilight promised. 

"How can you be sure?"

A soft smile formed on Twilight’s face.

"Because I know you," he said. "I chose you as one of the men I wanted to mate with, to give my whole self to. And I chose you because of who  _ you _ are. You are an amazing, beautiful, selfless man. You won’t be like your father because you  _ aren’t _ him."

Warriors closed his eyes and pulled in a shaky breath. 

"I feel you might have too much faith in me," Warriors said with a self-deprecating laugh. 

"Perhaps," Twilight said. "But I also know that if you  _ were _ to leave us, or even not be around, I’m pretty certain that you would have two angry mates who would take the initiative to knock some sense into you."

Warriors snorted, blinking his eyes open and meeting Twilight’s eyes. The steel blue of his mate’s gaze was full of support and love for him. In addition, Warriors could feel Twilight projecting all his feelings for him across their bond.

"I love you Warriors," Twilight said with sincerity. "I know you are going to be a perfect father for our child. We’re going to get everything sorted out. When this quest is over, we’ll be free to live our lives with our family, and you’ll be there for us just as we will be there for you."

Warriors sighed and leaned his forehead against Twilight’s. "I don’t deserve you two," he said. 

Twilight pulled back, looking at Warriors with a slight frown. 

"What  _ do _ you deserve, then?" he asked softly, reaching up and smoothing his fingers across Warriors’ brow. 

Warriors frowned at the question, not having expected Twilight to ask him something like that. He was quiet for a second, his mouth opening to respond but closing when he couldn’t think of an answer.

"I… I don’t know," he admitted. "I really don’t know if I’ve ever done anything to deserve such wonderful mates like you two."

"Warriors, sweetheart, where is all this coming from?" Twilight asked, concern evident in his voice as he used his hands to cradle Warriors’ face. 

Warriors shook his head, closing his eyes as he reached up and held one of Twilight’s hands with his own against his cheek.

"Does this have to do more with your father?"

When Warriors didn’t answer, Twilight continued.

"It’s more than him just not having been around, isn’t it?"

Warriors took in a shaky breath, but then nodded slowly.

"Can you tell me about it?" Twilight’s words were soft, and Warriors could tell that if he chose not to answer, Twilight wouldn’t press.

But Warriors  _ wanted _ to tell him. He had yet to open up to either of his mates about a lot of his life growing up, particularly anything in relation to his father. 

"I’m not really even sure where to start," he said. "I… I’m just  _ so worried _ that I’m going to turn out like my father and not be… faithful to you and Sky."

He took in a shaky breath, dropping his hand from Twilight’s holding his cheek as he adjusted the scarf around his neck, thinking of what to say. Twilight waited patiently for him to speak, lowering his hand from Warriors’ cheek to take hold of one of Warriors’ hands as he continued to fidget with his scarf. Warriors accepted hand in his own, the warm familiarity of Twilight’s rough calluses grounding him even as his memories slammed through his mind. 

"My father has been dead for about three years. My mom didn't even know he was dead until she got a letter from his commander stating she wouldn't be getting Widow's Benefits after his death." 

"Not get benefits?" Twilight slowly asked. "But… why…"

His voice slowly trailed off as he seemed to start putting the pieces together. 

"Oh," Twilight said. "Oh Wars…"

Warriors sighed, trying to calm his thoughts by combing his fingers through Sky’s hair. He breathed deeply, taking in the smell of the camp in the background and scent of his mates close to him.

"Mom never said anything, but I could tell that she was curious about who would be getting the benefits in her place. I did some snooping, and I found out that… my father had explicitly  _ requested _ the benefits be given to someone else. A girl younger than me, probably closer to your age or even Wild and Legend’s age. She and my father were mated, and apparently she was expecting their first pup before my father died. With his death though, she experienced the full force of a shattered mating bond, something that my mom didn’t. Which just proves how faded my father had let his bond with my mom become."

Warriors frowned, his brow furrowing. 

"Mom was mated to him for twenty-three years Twi…" he murmured. "Twenty-three years she stayed faithful to him when my father couldn’t be bothered to do the same for her. I think on some level she must have known what my father was like. That he was the kind of man… the kind of  _ Alpha _ who saw Omegas as nothing more than a warm hole to shove their cock in. My father chased anything on two legs that would submit to him, and I-"

He sucked in a shaky, choked breath.

"Twi, I look exactly like him. If I take after him physically like I do, what if I take after him in other ways? I don't- I can't do that to either of you. You don’t deserve it."

"Is that why you were so concerned about mating with both of us?" Twilight asked.

Warriors nodded, fighting the words from closing in his throat. "I saw what being in a mated relationship where one party held little love for their mated partner and favored someone else who was not part of their mate bond. It shattered a part of my mom, when she finally acknowledged just what kind of man my father was, and to this day I think she’s still recovering from how he broke her."

"I’m so sorry that you and your family had to experience that," Twilight said, and Warriors sensed an uninterpretable emotion from Twilight across their bond. It was some type of anger and hurt mixed together. "And honestly, I think for your father’s sake it’s a  _ good thing _ he’s already dead, because he certainly would be if I were ever to meet him."

"Twi…"

"No, listen. Wars, love… Your father was a selfish bastard who only thought with his dick and didn’t take into account how his actions would impact his family. But you… you are  _ not _ your father. You’re loyal and selfless and the fact that you’re worrying about this shows that you’re a better man - a better  _ Alpha _ than your father ever could have hoped to have been."

Warriors sighed, leaning to rest his head against Twilight’s shoulder. 

"You’re right," he said softly. "I’m sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry," Twilight said. "With the news of how our future is going to be changing…" He reached his hand down, tracing a gentle line down the side of Sky’s face, a heavy breath passing his lips. "It’s understandable that these fears and concerns would come up."

Warriors hummed, watching Sky’s face as he slept. 

"And what about you?" he asked softly. 

Twilight was quiet for a long moment. 

"I… I’m nervous," he admitted. "I’ve always wanted kids, but since my adventure I haven’t… really considered it an option anymore."

Twilight turned his head to meet Warriors’ eyes. 

"But then I met you… and we decided to ask Sky to be ours." A soft smile formed on his face. 

"I didn’t think this would happen so soon for us. We know it’s not really an ideal time. But… I’m  _ happy _ Wars. We’re… we’re going to be parents. Have a family all of our own, and I just… I’m  _ happy. _ "

Twilight stopped talking as a yawn crossed his features, Warriors watching from the corner of his eye and fighting off the small trill of excitement over the glance he caught of Twilight’s fangs.

“Don’t get excited right now, Wars,” Twilight murmured with a chuckle as he tucked into Warriors’ side. “I’m certain Sky would want to join us, but you know how he feels about  _ that _ kind of activity while traveling.”

Twilight yawned again, and Warriors couldn’t fight off the same feeling.

“I think a nap for both of us would be the better option,” Warriors said, dropping a kiss to Twilight’s head.

“Do you think the others will yell at us if we nap here with Sky?”

Warriors glanced up at the other members of their group, all of them busy with their own activities to keep them occupied while they had to sit by and wait for Wild, Legend, and Nomad. No one was paying them any mind where they were tucked away at the corner of the camp.

“Nah,” Warriors said. “If you want to settle down, I’ll sit here with both of you.”

Twilight hummed, sitting up and shuffling around to lay down beside Sky. But before he did, he reached over and ran his fingers through Warriors’ hair.

“Rest with us too, love,” Twilight said softly. “There will be plenty of time to worry about the future. Stay in the present with us now.”

Warriors gave a breathy sigh as Twilight leaned up and pressed a firm but chaste kiss to his lips. When Twilight pulled away, Warriors almost wanted to chase after him, but Twilight was already spreading out in the nest, pulling Sky gently off of Warriors’ lap to let Warriors have the freedom to move around to settle down beside his mates. Sky was sound asleep, only giving a small murmur as he curled into Twilight’s side, his head on Twilight’s chest. 

Warriors smiled softly at the two as Twilight wrapped one arm around their Omega and held the other out to Warriors, which he accepted as he lay down in the nest on Sky’s other side, his hand sliding gently around Sky’s middle to cradle his stomach. 

It would be a long several months ahead of them, and Warriors knew that his fears would not simply just disappear. But as he listened to the soft sounds of Sky’s breathing, and felt the firm grip of Twilight’s hand in his, he could begin to convince himself that it would all be okay. 


End file.
